The traditional remote control for a toy utilizes simple push buttons and an antenna to control a toy aircraft to fly. As the speed can only be slowly adjusted via the common push buttons and the flexibility and the continuity are low, some stunts cannot be completed, and hence players cannot obtain better entertainment. Moreover, as the traditional remote control for the toy mostly adopts the mode of adding batteries, the cost is high and the service life is short.